In the past, known terminal guidance missile systems, other than applicants' previously filed applications, Ser. Nos. 885,721 dated Mar. 13, 1978 and 910,307 dated May 30, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,015, have included proportional navigation with limited trajectory shaping resulting in either a flat approach trajectory which reduces warhead penetration, or from a lofted or ballistic type trajectory. Ballistic-like trajectories are often unable to perform well under low cloud cover conditions, often impacting in a misaligned high angle-of-attack fashion which also reduces warhead penetration. This problem was solved by the two above-mentioned applications by the use of trajectory shaping and a time-optimal controller. This solution, however, remained complex in operation and cost.